G17
The Glock 17 is an Austrian handgun first produced by Glock in 1982 and chambered in the common 9x19 Parabellum cartridge. Throughout the Glock 17's lifespan several variants such as the Glock 18 have been produced. It is a very popular pistol, in service with military forces and law enforcement worldwide. It is also very common in the civilian market. |-|BF2MC = Battlefield 2: Modern Combat The G17 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat and is the standard sidearm issued to all EU kits. It features a moderate rate of fire. Gallery G17 Reload.png|Reloading the G17. |-|BFH = Battlefield Heroes (One Day) (Forever) |rof = 900 rounds per minute |magazine = 15 rounds |reload = 3 seconds |recoil = |vel = 300.0 |range = 15 meters |damage = *Close range 11-13 *Medium range 2-10 *Long range 1-2 |mult = *Critical - +10 damage (13 % chance)}} Jimmy's Suppressed G73 is a weapon featured in Battlefield Heroes. Available for the National Army, it was introduced in the Agents bundle on August 15, 2012. Its counterpart is Sam's Silenced Sidearm for the Royal Army. Gallery Jimmy's Suppressed G73 1.PNG BFH Silenced Pistols Promo.jpg |-|BF3 = Battlefield 3 The G17C is a weapon featured in Battlefield 3. Singleplayer The G17C can be seen in holsters of the PLR troops, though they only use them against the player in Operation Guillotine if the Quick Time Event is failed. It is never available to the player. Multiplayer The G17C is an unlockable sidearm, awarded at Rank 4. It has a 17+1 capacity, with low recoil, a moderately high fire rate, and medium power. It is statistically nearly identical to the MP443, although the G17C has a higher bullet velocity. It has an attached laser, which can be toggled on and off while in use. At rank 19, a suppressed version is unlocked, which also has a laser, making it the only sidearm available to all players able to use two attachments, without the End Game expansion pack. Gallery battlefield-3-g17-1-620x348.jpg|The G17 in gameplay. battlefield-3-g17-5.jpg|The G17's iron sights. Dtb135.png|The G17C Proficiency Dog Tag. G17C Master Dog Tag.png|The G17C Master Dog Tag. |-|BF4 = Battlefield 4 In Battlefield 4, Glock 17 pistols can be seen wielded by Pac, Hannah, Garrison, and Kovic throughout the campaign, but is not usable by the player. Recker is seen holding a Glock 17 fitted with a Tactical Light on the cover of Battlefield 4. |-|BFHL = Battlefield Hardline Battlefield Hardline features two variants of the Glock 17: the Operator exclusive G17 and the all-kit G17 Race. G17 |level = Operator Assignment 2}} Singleplayer The G17 is commonly carried by enemies in most episodes. It can first be picked up in Back to School. Once it has been picked up, it can be selected for the player's loadout in any episode. Multiplayer The G17 is an unlockable handgun for the Operator kit, and is available to both factions upon completing the Operator Assignment 2. It comes with Improved Iron Sights by default. The G17 can give the player a large advantage in combat, as it has the lowest recoil and best accuracy in its class, medium power, and a high capacity. Its most unique trait it its incredibly high firecap, potentially firing as fast as 900 rpm, provided the player has a fast trigger finger, while other semi-automatic pistols can only reach 400 rpm. Gallery BFHL_trailer_booneG17.png|Marcus Boone with a G17. G17 Race The G17 Race Pistol is a weapon that was released in a patch alongside the Battlefield Hardline: Getaway expansion. It is a Glock 17 outfitted as a racegun, permanently equipped with a Compensator and a Coyote sight attached to a pistol shroud and cannot equip any attachments, but can still use metallic paints. It is more stable than the normal G17, but has slightly more spread when continually firing due to the Compensator. Gallery BFHL G17R model.png|'G17 Race' BFHL G17R 1.png|G17 Race in first person BFHL G17R 2.png|Coyote sight Trivia Battlefield 3 *It is one of the 3 pistols able to equip a laser sight the others being the DICE exclusive LAM equipped 93R and .44 Magnum. *During the Alpha, the G17C had no recoil animation. *It shares reload animations with the G18, M9, 93R, and MP-443. *The player's fingers clip through the G17C when reloading when using the weapon as a Russian Soldier. External links *Glock 17 on Wikipedia de:Glock 17 ru:Glock 17 Category:Pistols Category:Sidearms of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Sidearms of Battlefield 3 Category:Sidearms of Battlefield Hardline Category:Battlefield Hardline: Getaway Category:Sidearms of Battlefield Heroes